Angel's Wings Destiny's Hand
by Jays Arravan
Summary: Gundam Seed DestinyGundam Wing crossover. See how the events of Gundam Seed Destiny would unfold, with the inclusion of a brown haired, cobalt blue eyed wild card bearing the wings of an an angel.
1. Changed Destinies

**Author's Notes: **

**This is the prologue for a GWing/GSeedDestiny fic I've been planning. I thought it up while watching GSeed. It started out only as a GW/GS story, but since GSD came along, I had to adjust. I've seen other stories such as this. Some had really good potential but was unfortunately discontinued. Hopefully, this won't be one of them.**

**This also marks my second Gundam fiction and my first try at a crossover.**

**I hope you like this one.**

**Warning:**

**Just to warn you people, I think I over did it with describing what happened to Shinn's parents. Some may find it disturbing.**

**Too make things easier:**

**BOLD Heero's thoughts/perspective**

_ITALIC Shinn's thoughts/prespective_

_**Bold & Italic Heero and Shinn together**_

**Disclaimer:**

**The following is a work of fiction using elements not belonging to the author. All such elements belong to their respective owners. Any similarities in the story with places, persons, events, and/or other stories by other authors, either living or dead, are purely coincidental.**

//\

_Run…_

**Run…**

…_we have to escape…_

…**I've got to get her out of here…**

//\

_He ran as fast as he could. He was already lagging behind his family. He was falling behind and the bags he was carrying were not helping him. Now he knew why his mother kept nagging him to exercise._

_He could feel the earth tremble below his feet. Shells and missiles exploded some distance away. Mobile suites exchanged fire and the din of death and destruction dominated everything._

_His father said it would be over soon, that the invaders were only targeting military facilities and that the refugee ship was close by. He knew he was trying to keep his family calm, though it wasn't working for some of them. _

_He could see his sister was scared out of her wits. He knew he too was terrified. Still he tried to remain calm. He had to be strong. Everything would be fine, he thought…_

…_everything would be fine…_

//\

**He ran as fast as could, making sure his body was shielding hers. He was loosing blood through the wound on his side, but he forced himself from passing out. He still had a mission to complete. **

**He threw a smoke grenade at their shooters and pulled his charged into the carrier. He quickly went the pilot's seat and flew the craft out of the danger zone. **

**After a few moments he felt his hands loosen at the controls as the blood loss began to take its toll. His charge was beside him. He could see in her eyes both worry and anger. She was worried about his condition and angry at herself for causing him to get injured.**

**He reached out, cupped her cheek, and raised her face to look into her eyes. Without using words he assured her that he was fine and that everything will be alright…**

…**everything will be alright.**

//\

_The ground shook as two mobile suites flew overhead and landed. His father told them to hurry. He could already see refugee ship. They were almost there._

_Suddenly he realized that his sister was trying to run the other way. She kept screaming about her cell phone and that she dropped it and had to get it back. His parents tried to force her to forget it, but she had always been very hard headed. Seeing that won't be moving without the blasted contraption, he dropped the bags he was carrying and slid down the hill._

_He stopped by a tree with the phone by his feet. He had just picked it up when he was suddenly thrown into the air._

//\

**The carrier shook as it suffered another hit. They were already very close to the rendezvous point, juts a bit more and they were safe. Unfortunately, their pursuers wouldn't let them. He knew that the carrier wasn't build for the situation, but he had reasons for choosing it.**

**He knew that they had to abandon ship. There was only one left and the pod could only accommodate one, but that wasn't even a problem for him. He quickly grabbed his charge and put her into the escape pod. She banged at the hatch and protested when she realized he was left behind. With nothing but a smile of reassurance to her, he ejected the pod. He then moved to the reason why he chose the carrier in the first place.**

**His mobile suite exited just as the carrier exploded. He quickly went to the pod. He was close to grabbing it when he saw the beam coming.**

//\

_He opened his eyes and could see nothing but red. The smell of burning meat filled his nostrils. He remembered his family and looked up to see what happened to them._

_Before him lay a hellish scene. Red stained the ground as limbs and viscera were strewn all over. A head lay on the roots of a smoldering tree; the body it belonged to hung impaled upon its branches. The body lay some distance away, long hair mixing with a sickening soup of innards and blood that spilled from the wide open back. On his feet lay the mutilated body of a little girl; its severed pieces eerily falling into place that made it look like the corpse was attempting to crawl towards him._

_His family lay before him, presented to him in a tapestry of blood and gore. _

//\

**He forced his eyes open; forcing oblivion away from him once again. Globules of his blood floated around him, some already coating the consoles. He stretched out his hand and pressed a few buttons. He had a mission to accomplish.**

**Panning the mobile suite's head around, he began to search for the pod. He saw it a few moments later a short distance away. He could only see the back, but allowed himself a sigh of relief. He moved his suited closer as he tried to contact his charge. There was no response. A broken transmitter, perhaps?**

**As he got closer the pod suddenly turned around. The pod was nothing more but a hollow shell. Almost half of it was missing. What looked like melted metal rimmed the mouth of the hollow can, its insides blackened and charred. The woman it was supposed to contain was gone.**

//\

…_no…_

…**no…**

…_their dead…_

…**she's gone…**

…_how could this have happened…_

…**how could I have let this happen…**

…_I'm all alone now…_

…**I've failed…**

…_Mom, Dad, Mayu…_

…**Relena…**

…_**NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

//\

As they looked on, a myriad of emotions swelled within them. As the tears fell from their eyes sorrow and loss well within them. Within their hearts, anguish began to rule. Within on soul, rage and hatred took root. Upon the other, despair fell like the night.

With the lost of those they held so dear, a chapter closed in their life. As their cries of anguish echoed at the same time, another opened. Thus bringing forth uncertainty in the destinies of a boy named Shinn Asuka and the young man called Heero Yuy.


	2. The troupe enters

**A.N.: Okay, since people asked for it, this is chapter 2 of my story. I would like to take this moment to inform you guys reading this that this will be the only update you will see FOR A LONG TIME. I'm planning to finish my Naruto fic first before I completely loose all interest on the show. Not to mention I don't want to disappoint the people who have been reading, reviewing, and putting my fic on their alert list.**

**Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction using elements not belonging to the author. These aforementioned elements belong to their respective owners. Any similarities with real life people, places, events, and/or other stories from other authors, either living or dead, are purely coincidental.**

**Rant: If Gundam Seed Destiny were mine, Stellar would've lived.**

**/\**

Peace…

All desire it, few obtain it.

For almost two years, the great Bloody Valentine war had been over. A delicate peace, forged with the blood and tears of millions of people, stood between the planet Earth and the PLANTS. Both sides had been rebuilding. So many lives had been destroyed by the war, and so much has changed since those bloody years. Homes have been rebuilt. Lives were made anew. Relations were re-forged. In this time of peace humanity, both natural and coordinator had been rising up from the ashes.

How unfortunate that these were not the only things humanity has rebuilt…

The ZAFT military colony of Armory 1 was abuzz with activity. Today was big day for the military base/research facility. Today was the unveiling of the ZAFT armed forces' new line of mobile suites, as well as its new capital ship. Soldiers and personnel ran around, preparing and rechecking everything. The chairman of the ZAFT supreme council himself would be arriving soon to preside over the ceremony. Everything had to be perfect.

Along with this celebration, there was a conference between the PLANTS and the Orb Union. The latter's leader, Cagalli Yula Atha was to meet with Chairman Gilbert Dullindal of the PLANTS, to talk about certain issues that have been raised recently. Though this visit was a surprise, security was quickly enhanced to accommodate for the two very important leaders.

Little did these people know that this day would see the series of events that would once again lead the world spiraling towards war.

/\

Though Armory 1 was essentially a military base, it did not lack a civilian sector. Here is where the families of those soldiers in the facilities scattered around the colony lived, a place where they could be close to their loved ones in the service. It is also here that the soldiers can enjoy themselves during their off time.

Walking amongst the streets, a young man with black hair and scarlet eyes can be seen carrying several bags. He and a companion had been on a boy's afternoon out. They wanted to make the best of their last few hours before having to go back to their rigid routine. This led them to a small shopping spree. With their time almost up, his companion was now urging him to hurry up. Considering he had a veritable hill of boxes and bags on and hanging from his arms, this was easier said than done.

Sprinting after his companion, and temporarily unbalanced by his cargo, the scarlet eyed youth unintentionally hit something. Reflexes kicked in, making him drop his bags and draw whatever fell on him closer as to avoid falling to the ground. As soon as he was stable, he looked at who he bumped into. He realized he was holding a girl about his age, wearing a blue and white dress. She was looking at him with a mix of mild confusion and surprise. Short delicate blonde hair framed her face as large magenta orbs peered into his scarlet ones. He felt himself drawn to her.

He asked if she was alright, but instead of an answer the same magenta eyes he was lost in narrowed into irritated, almost angry, slits. She pushed herself away from him and quickly ran to two boys who appeared to have been waiting for her. Still he looked upon her, even as her form disappeared into the crowd. For a moment he was left there standing on the sidewalk, eyes set upon a girl that was no longer there.

"You groped her rack, didn't you?"

The voice of his companion jolted him from his daydream back to reality. It is then that Shinn Asuka realized he could still feel the sensory imprint of something big and soft in his hand. He went red from embarrassment as what he had done dawned upon him.

"You lucky pervert."

/\

Sounds of clicking echoed in the dark room. Shadows danced upon its walls. The only source of light came from several viewing monitors in the middle of the room. In front of the large displays, a shadowed figure sat. Obscured eyes looked back and forth between the monitors. The information they displayed was quickly assessed by the figure before jumping to the next screen.

The figure's eyes passed over one display, then to another, then doubled back to the last one. It showed a strange energy reading heading towards Armory 1. Rapidly typing on the keypads on the armrests of his chair, he transferred the displayed data to the large central monitor. A few more clicks, and several other displays appeared around it. Thermal readings, ultraviolet sensors, real time security footage and more appeared. The figure looked at them and frowned. All of the sensors were saying something large and moving was out there. All save for the real time camera and radar which showed nothing at all.

Even more clicking and the technical layout of a ship appeared. A small window was scrolling down through a list of equipment before stopping on one feature. The figure's eyes narrowed.

"It's them."

/\

The bridge of the Girty Lue was as silent as the entire ship, save for quiet beeps of equipment every now and then. Near the back of the room, two men sat quietly, watching the progress of the ship towards the colony. The man to the left looked at the watch on his wrist and spoke to the one beside him.

"It's almost time, sir. Do you thing they made it?"

The man beside him smirked. He wore an Earth Alliance uniform similar to what everyone on wore. It differed in two things. One, save for the shoulders denoting the rank of captain, his uniform was colored black or dark grey. Second, he wore a black mask, obscuring all but the lower part of his face, ears, and the wavy blonde hair behind his neck.

"Don't worry, they'll be ready. Those three are the best at what they do. They'll get the job done without a hitch."

Behind them, the bridge doors opened.

"They better not get hurt, Neo Leornoke, or I promise you I'll have your skin as a rug."

The man in the black mask looked back. Behind him and his second-in-command was a young woman. She was one of his officers, but her clothes were far different from the standard uniform than even his. She wore trousers instead of the skirt of the female uniform. Instead of shoes, she wore boots that went up to her knees. Her jacket was a cross between the Alliance standard dress coat and the aristocratic clothes of 18th century Europe. There were ornately decorated flaps in front of her chest which connected with her open collar. There was even a ribbon spilling over in front of her neck. She also wore pink lipstick.

Like her commander, she too wore a mask. Hers went around her head, covering an area which included her eyes, temples, ears and the bridge of her nose. Because of the smaller size, the top of her head was exposed, showing sandy blonde hair that flowed down to the small of her back.

"Getting impatient, Bellona? Isn't that a bit out of character for you?"

"I'd be less impatient and irritated if I were down there with them." The woman answered back

Neo turned back ahead. "I know how attached you are to them. Don't worry, nothing will happen. Now, you should be getting to your position. We're about to begin the operation, Lieutenant Bellatrix."

To this, the masked girl grinned. She'll be killing again soon.

/\

He had barely stripped of his street clothes when the alarms started to scream and a female voice rang out to the intercom ordering him to report to the launch deck. Deciding the hell with the uniform, He began running towards the pilot's lockers. Heading straight for his, he opened it and revealed the red flight suit of a ZAFT ace. He removed his civilian attire and put it on. Again he was sprinting towards the flight deck, past the empty rows of mobile suite pads, and into a small elevator. He rode it to the very top where a small fighter jet sat. He jumped in and began throwing switches and pushing buttons in order to bring the plane to life.

As he did this, the face of a red-headed girl appeared on his communications monitor.

"Meyrin, what's the situation."

Meyrin's features were grim. "Shinn, the base is under attack."

Crimson eyes narrowed and his hand unconsciously began to move faster. Meyrin went on talking.

"Someone has broken into the mobile suite hangers and stole the Chaos, Abyss and Gaia. They're using them to attack the base from within. We're also receiving reports that the ports outside are also under siege. We've already lost one Nazca class and several suites."

_'A surprise attack? Who would do this?'_

Finishing all his preflight checks, Shinn turned to his com-screen. "The Core Splendor is ready, Meyrin. You can bring me up."

A platform lifted the small craft up to its launch pad. Dozens of magnetic coils charged up, preparing to catapult the blue plane. In the cockpit, several red warning lights went green. With a push of a button, Shinn and his Core Splendor flew out. A few moments later, three separate crafts launched from the same catapult and formed up on the small blue craft. They quickly made their way to the mobile suite hangers.

Once there Shinn arrived to see a scene of carnage and destruction. Three mobile suites, machines that were supposed to be part of ZAFT, were systematically destroying the mobile suite hangers and everything that stood in their way. They had already reduced more than 85 percent of the machines in the base into scrap and all that stood against them was a ZAKU with a missing arm.

The crafts began to close their formation. With a push of a button the Core Splendor folded itself. The second and third crafts converged on the Splendor, enclosing it and forming the legs and body of a mobile suite. The nose cone of the fourth craft fell off and, with the help of lasers, its rear section attached itself behind the newly formed mobile suite. The distinctive sound of Phase Shift armor activation could be heard as the mobile suite turned from grey to red.

With two Excalibur anti-ship swords drawn, Sword Impulse fell between the beleaguered ZAKU and the attacking mobile suite.

"Who are you?" an angry voice echoed through the com-systems. "What are you trying to do? Are trying to start another war?"

The voice then turned cold. "If it's a war you want, then it's a war I'll give you."

Combining the two Excalibur's and activating them, Shinn charged at his enemy.

/\

Outside the colony was chaos. Zaft forces tried to engage whoever was attacking them, but the enemy proved evasive. Shot after shot was coming from mobile suites painted black to blend with the blackness of space, destroying JINNs and CGUEs left and right, while large caliber beam fire, seemingly coming out of nowhere, prevented ZAFT ships from heading out. The only obvious enemy was a white mobile suite.

It had the form of the infamous Strike, only with this suite it looked like a female version of the renowned suite. Long golden 'hair' spilled from the back of its head to its knees. It had slim arms, legs and torso all had a form similar to a woman's. Mounted on its left arm was a shield with a strange pointed end, almost like a scorpion's sting. On its right hand was a beam saber with a cable connected to its back. The size of the blade it produced suggests the handle was connected straight to the suite's battery. Behind its right shoulder hung what looked like a beam weapon of some sort, though none of the ZAFT pilots were sure.

Several squads of JINNs and CGUEs clashed with the single suite, attempting to shoot it down. This proved to be no small feat. The shots they fired were nimbly avoided, causing them to miss entirely or hit their unsuspecting comrades. Some tried to take it head on, but were dispatched by a blade nearly as big as its wielder. Others were dispatched by a long whip coming from its shield, its glowing red segments cutting through metal like the proverbial hot knife through butter. After seeing their comrades taken down so easily some tried to escape. All of which were shot in the back by beam fire from the long gun.

Had it been a regular day Bellona would be giggling with glee. She found so much pleasure in killing and relished at hearing the death cries of her enemies. Her mobile suite, the Valkyrie, provided her more than enough means to pursue her fun. Today was different, however. Three things occupied her mind, those three things being named Sting Oakley, Auel Nidder and Stellar Loussier. She held those three close to her heart and regarded them as her little siblings. Whenever they would be on missions, she would was always with them. But now they were on their own and there was a mile of space and an entire ZAFT army between them. That made her really worried…

…and waltzing with ZAFT's finest didn't do anything to curb her irritation.

The radar beeped and Bellona turned to aim her weapon. What she saw was a familiar red mobile armor.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, Leornoke?" She asked without any regard for the man that was her superior officer.

"Charming as ever, I see" Neo retorted, "As much as I would like to remind you who out ranks who, we have a little situation regarding those three."

Bellona had just lowered her finger from the trigger, but upon hearing what Neo said it flew back up.

"What do you mean situation? What happened to my brothers and sister, Leornoke?"

"We don't know. They are running a little late and…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the white mobile suite containing his insubordinate subordinate had flown off towards the colony. Neo couldn't do anything but sigh at this.

"That girl is so troublesome." He then looked up to see dozens of enemy suite coming towards him. "Well, at least I have you guys to keep me company."

/\

It was chaos at the command and control center of Amory one. They were being attacked from both within and without and the few forces they had were being decimated. If they could launch their remaining battleships they could still turn the tide, but bombardment they were taking made it difficult if not impossible.

"Sir, unidentified contact inbound." The radar officer cried out over the chaos.

Indeed, a blue, white, and red mobile armor was speeding towards the stricken colony. It fired upon seemingly open space, but its shots hit the mobile suites bombarding the spaceport. The enemy returned fire, but the craft nimbly dodged the incoming fire and let loose accurate shots of its own. It continued to do this, circling before the mouth of the port and taking out suite after suite. Finally there was a voice crackled on the port's com bay.

"Armory 1 Command and Control Center, this is Wing Phoenix. I have taken out most of the enemy mobile suites. Your ships are now clear to launch. Be advised, the enemy still has one hidden battleship somewhere in the vicinity." The voice was cold and emotionless. There was no picture as their video receiver had been hit.

The commander took the radio. "Armory 1 Command and Control to Wing Phoenix, your message is received and acknowledged. We are now launching NAZCAs. Thanks for your help."

Static, then the voice rang out again. "Armory 1 CNC; request permission to enter colony. Clearance code: 2002121820F"

The commander didn't have to think twice. "Permission granted, Wing Phoenix. Be advised, there are hostiles inside the colony."

"Roger that." The reply was said and the line went dead.

"Sir, are you sure it's ok to just let an unknown craft enter out base?" a young soldier asked.

"That wasn't an unknown." The commander replied. "That craft is one of ours…

…and its pilot is FAITH."

/\

Shinn shook in his cockpit after shielding himself from another hit. Whoever these three are, they were very skilled. They had already managed to force Lunamaria and Rey to withdraw, taking the damaged ZAKU with them leaving him alone to fend off his enemies. As he looked at his three opponents he knew a change in tactics was in order.

"Meyrin, force silhouette!"

At his command a small craft took off from the Minerva. The Sword Impulse leapt into the air, rendezvousing with the craft. A flick of a switch and mobile suite loses its red color. The backpack containing the swords falls off, just as the nose of the small craft does the same. Just like before, lasers guided a red and black thruster pack onto the Impulse's back. Sting, Auel, and Stellar looked on at their enemy's metamorphosis.

"What the...he changed his equipment?"

Putting his Force Silhouette into full power, Shinn raced towards the three stolen suites. The Impulse floored the Gaia with a kick to its chest. It dodged the Abyss' beams and shot at its feet, making it loose its balance and fall. It then proceeded to charge the Chaos. It tried to disrupt this attack by sending its gun pods at its enemy, but it only took them out with its swords. Shin was about to take the suit out when he came under fire. The Gaia had managed to recover quicker than he expected and was now shooting at him. This distraction gave the Chaos a clear shot at him. To avoid getting hit from two directions, Shinn killed his thrusters in purpose. This caused the Impulse to plummet but at the same time gave a clear view of the Chaos's back side. He took the shot and effectively took away the said suite's flight capability temporarily. Before he hit the ground he gunned his thrusters again and went straight for the Gaia.

Stellar tried to shoot down the suite coming towards her. Unfortunately the shots either bounced of the Impulse's shield or were dodged all together. As soon as it was in striking distance the Impulse brandished its beam sword and, in one fluid motion, disarmed the Gaia. Stellar was furious at the turn of events. She drew the Gaia's own beam sword and tried to melee her opponent. She was able to serve a few parried blows before the enemy slashed her sword away, floored her suite, and brought its own blade to the Gaia's neck. At that point fear gripped Stellar's heart. Thinking it was her end, she screamed.

Shinn had thought he had finally stopped the three rampaging suites, so he was stunned when the Impulse suddenly flew without him touching proper the controls. He stood up from the building he crashed into and saw a white mobile suite crouching over the Gaia.

/\

Bellona entered the area just in time to see the Gaia fall. A scream rang through her com system and she knew immediately Stellar was in the black suite. Putting the Valkyrie's thrusters into full she charged towards the Impulse, kicking it away from the Gaia. She set her suite down and began to call to her sister.

"Stellar! Stellar, can you hear me?"

"B…Bellona?"

Stellar's shaky reply relieved Bellona. "Are you alright Stellar? Are you hurt?"

"No. Steller doesn't think Stellar is hurt." The pilot said as the Gaia stood back up.

"That's good to hear. Where are your brothers?"

"Here." Sting's irritated voice rang through the com as the Chaos came from behind. Beside it was the Abyss.

"That guy is though." Auel said. "This time I'll get him."

"No, Auel." Bellona said, "Leave him to me."

Shinn saw the newcomer stand up and come towards him. It had just taken a few steps when beam fire to the ground in front of it made it stop. He looked up and saw a mobile armor coming in. Two beam cannons fired as it got close, forcing the enemy suites to back off. As it flew over the Impulse, it was momentarily obscured by the colony's artificial sun, before coming down a fully formed mobile suite.

The bewildered pilot looked at the suite in front him. Compared to the Impulse it was built more ruggedly. He could see thrusters attached to its back and behind it knees, and from the exhaust he could see there were also thrusters incorporated into the wings. The two beam cannons it saw firing as a mobile armor were now held firmly in its hands. What was once a nosecone was now a large shield attached to its forearms. Even though he didn't see it, Shinn guessed it also had beam sabers.

Shin was pulled from his revelry his com screen flickered into static. "Come in, pilot of the Impulse. Do you read me?"

He began to move a few switches. "This is Shinn Asuka to the pilot of the mobile suit in front of me. I read you loud and clear."

Shinn's com flickered again. This time it revealed a man. His long, brown hair was pulled into a ponytail which rested on his left shoulder. Cold, blue eyes and face that held no emotion sent a shiver down Shinn's spine. The man wasn't wearing a flight suite. Instead he wore a ZAFT red coat uniform, similar to what shinned had in his locker. The only difference was badge on the left side of his chest. It was the crest of Faith.

"Acknowledged, pilot Asuka." The man said with an emotionless tone. "What is your status?"

"All systems functioning, sir." Answered Shinn; adding the 'sir' as he was talking to a superior. "My battery is at half charge, but I can still take them on."

"Understood. Stay close by me."

/\

Bellona saw the Wing Phoenix raise its gun to her and her charges. A cold, intimidating voice rang through her com.

"This is ZAFT special agent Lancaster Lowe to the pilots of the Gaia, Chaos, Abyss, and Valkyrie. Come out of your suites and surrender!"

/\

The troupe is ready…

…the stage is set.


End file.
